


Una delle storie che mia sorella non è mai riuscita a finire di raccontare (perché scoppia a ridere mentre le racconta)

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, la vita being la vita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Comunque, ci sono pochi racconti che l'hanno fatta ridere fino a farla piangere e tanto da toglierle il respiro, quindi, okay, forse so a che cosa pensa e forse il fatto che siamo entrambe non così brave a socializzare e che ci portiamo così poco, ci ha fornite di abbastanza familiarità da sapere a che cosa pensiamo più o meno, a grandi linee. E le storie che fanno ridere mia sorella così tanto sono poche.





	Una delle storie che mia sorella non è mai riuscita a finire di raccontare (perché scoppia a ridere mentre le racconta)

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: ridere all'improvviso

# Una delle storie che mia sorella non è mai riuscita a finire di raccontare (perché scoppia a ridere mentre le racconta)

  
  
A volte mia sorella scoppia a ridere e tutti si girano verso di lei per sapere perché ride. Capita soprattutto quando sta al cellulare, quando ci sono davvero tante persone intorno a noi e lei si vuole isolare perché -perché mia sorella è strana, non prendiamoci in giro. Non le piacciono le persone, ma adora stare in mezzo alle persone. Non le piace nemmeno vivere da sola, ma le piace girare per casa in mutande e non lavarsi per settimane e settimane. E, una delle tante cose che fa, ecco, è scoppiare a ridere all'improvviso e confondere tutti quanti.  
  
La cosa veramente divertente è che molto spesso le devono chiedere a che cosa sta pensando, o che cosa ha visto, o che cosa ha sentito, per farla ridere così. Perché, lo sappiamo, per una persona normale, la cosa che la avrebbe fatta scoppiare a ridere in quel modo sarebbe potuta essere condivisibile. Un po' come i post su Facebook e Instagram. Quei video belli dei gattini che cadono dalle scrivanie, oppure un nuovo meme che colpisce un pochino più vicino a casa e che quindi ti fa sorridere, o ridere.Di solito, con qualsiasi altra persona, basterebbe girare il cellulare e far vedere lo schermo. Per mia sorella è un pochino più complicato.  
  
Per prima cosa, dovrebbe smettere di ridere.   
  
E poi, io detesto quando scoppia a ridere davanti a me, perché io sono considerata un po' l'interprete, o la traduttrice, o come volete chiamarmi, non importa, di mia sorella, che quindi di solito mi prende dalla spalla e mi dice: "Racconta, racconta." Ci sono così tante cose che non vanno nel suo racconta! che devo trattenermi dall'irritarmi e sbottarle contro. Per prima cosa, non capisco come io dovrei sapere che cosa sta passando per la sua testa, quando nemmeno io so per quale motivo stia ridendo. Cosa dovrei raccontare? Di mia sorella che scoppia a piangere a caso? Dell'ultima volta che è scoppiata a ridere e ho dovuto raccontare dell'ultima volta che è scoppiata a ridere?  
  
Comunque, ci sono pochi racconti che l'hanno fatta ridere fino a farla piangere e tanto da toglierle il respiro, quindi, okay, forse so a che cosa pensa e forse il fatto che siamo entrambe non così brave a socializzare e che ci portiamo così poco, ci ha fornite di abbastanza familiarità da sapere a che cosa pensiamo _più o meno,_ a grandi linee. E le storie che fanno ridere mia sorella così tanto sono poche.  
  
Quella che preferisce, però, quella che di solito cerca di iniziare a raccontare, ma non ci riesce perché appena inizia a parlare viene presa da un attacco di ridarella così forte da farla piegare in due e in avanti, è quella di quando eravamo a casa dei miei nonni, con due cuginette molto più piccole che giocavano nel giardinetto, con delle bambole e delle macchinine, io stavo leggendo un libro e fingendo di essere una persona responsabile, tenendole d'occhio, mentre mia sorella giocava con una console portatile. Ed era estate e non doveva essere una giornata poi così particolare. Finché, a un certo punto non si sente da lontano la canzoncina del furgone dei gelati.   
  
Non è una canzoncina equivocabile. Non fa altro che ripetere _helado helado helado yo quiero un helado, helado heladito yo quiero un poquito_. E i bambini si erano riversati sulle strade, per poterne prendere uno. Le mie cuginette hanno alzato lo sguardo verso di me, per iniziare a chiedermi di pagare per i loro gelati ma, la verità?, io non ho mai avuto soldi in vita mia, e volevo anche io un gelato, forse, perché mi sono girata verso mia sorella e le ho detto: "Che dici?" Lei non mi ha nemmeno guardato negli occhi, ha borbottato qualcosa sul fatto che il suo portafogli stava in camera e di andarlo a prendere, mentre le bambine dovevano fermare il furgoncino.  
  
Ed è qui che succede quello che fa ridere così tanto mia sorella.   
  
Pare che, mentre io ero presa a cercare i soldi, le due bimbe avessero iniziato a correre per la strada, richiamando il furgoncino, correndogli dietro. _Heladero! Heladero!_ E, all'inizio, il gelataio non le aveva sentite correre, o gridare e chiamarlo e non si era fermato. Succede, però, che poi lui si ferma, le vede, sorride e chiede loro che cosa avrebbero voluto prendere.   
  
Mia sorella non riesce a raccontare nemmeno questa parte. Inizia sempre a stropicciarsi gli occhi e, per qualche motivo, quando ride tanto deve soffiarsi il naso e quindi un pochino di muco le esce dalle narici e, ew, mia sorella è davvero disgustosa, per la cronaca.   
  
Pare che, una volta attirata l'attenzione del gelataio, le due bambino sono rimaste con lo sguardo alzato verso di lui, in silenzio. Un po' come le bambine di Shining. E mia sorella è rimasta a guardarle dal giardino di casa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. C'è stato proprio un momento di silenzio che, anche io nella mia lontananza sono riuscita a percepire, perché, quando il furgoncino si ferma, la canzoncina dei gelati si ferma temporaneamente. C'è stato un momento di puro nulla. Poi, il gelataio, si è guardato intorno e ha chiesto di nuovo che gelato le bambine volessero. E loro, in risposta sono rimaste ferme a guardarlo. Quindi lui, beh, ha fatto quello che avrebbe fatto ogni persona normale. Ha rimesso in moto il furgoncino e se n'è andato.  
  
E quell'irritante canzoncina ha ricominciato a suonare per il quartiere. _Helado helado helado yo quiero un helado, helado heladito yo quiero un poquito_. E io sono arrivata davanti alla porta di casa, per vedere le mie cuginette che si tengono per mano sul ciglio della strada e mia sorella che si tiene la pancia con una mano, mentre con l'altra cerca di tapparsi la bocca per non ridere troppo forte e comunque sta iniziando a piangere dal ridere.  
  
E non saprei proprio dire perché questa storia sia così esilarante agli occhi di mia sorella. Non so nemmeno perché ci ripensi così spesso. So soltanto che quando sono andata dalle mie cuginette e ho chiesto loro che cosa avrebbero voluto prendere per gelato, loro sono scoppiate a piangere, dicendo che lui doveva saperlo.  
  
Mi sono ritrovata, alla fine di questa storia, con una persona che rideva dal piangere e due bambine che piangevano con il cuore spezzato per colpa del gelato. Non saprei davvero dire che cosa ci fosse da ridere, in tutto questo.


End file.
